


Bedrest

by xRedArrow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Caretaking, Caring, Cold, Fiction, Sickfic, Sickness, Sweet, Training Camp, friends - Freeform, kind, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRedArrow/pseuds/xRedArrow
Summary: Sasha comes down with a cold during training camp and its up to her friends to look after her.
Kudos: 8





	Bedrest

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place during the 2nd year of training camp.
> 
> Quick note: this is the first sickfic I've written. any criticism is appreciation along with suggestions for new sickfics  
> enjoy :)

It was the previous night when Mikasa had noticed the loud-mouthed brunette acting strange. Sasha sat quietly slumped over the dining table, picking at her food. This was odd in itself as she would have normally gobbled it all down and been begging for more by now. Her skin was slightly paler than usual and her cheeks red. Her hair was messily slapped back instead of its usual style.  
"You ok, why aren't you eating?" Mikasa spoke to her, without even looking up. 

"I-I'm fine, just not feeling hungry is all" she replied quickly.  
Nothing else was said. After 15 minutes everybody had finished eating and was preparing to go back to the bunks for the night. Connie tried engaging in conversation with Sasha yet she just walked straight past and headed to bed.

The next morning, Sasha woke up feeling terrible, her head pounded, her throat was scratchy and her nose was stuffy. She broke into a coughing fit which she attempted to muffle into her elbow, trying to avoid waking Mikasa. The girl had a tendency to be extra grumpy in the mornings. Despite her efforts to be quiet, Mikasa woke up with a groan and descended the ladder from her bed to scold the girl. Yet when her eyes met Sasha's she stopped. Her scowling face turned from a look of anger to one of concern.

Sasha shivered. Not knowing if it was the look Mikasa was giving her or she was now getting the chills. She began to speak, her voice dry and raspy "Mikasa, sorry to wake-"

"What's wrong with you?" The girl interrupted. Despite her amazing instincts, her people skills were still lacking.

Before Sasha had a chance to reply Christa had woken from the chatter and was walking across from the other end of the room where she and Ymir slept towards both girls.

"Morning guys, what's going on?" Her sweet voice and personality were refreshing enough to brighten anybody's day. She smiled genuinely before glancing at Sasha who was still in bed. Hair plastered to her forehead, cheeks flushed, and nose red.  
"Woah. Sash you look terrible! I don't mean that in a bad way or anything but you don't look.. urm.. healthy" The sweet blonde's face now carrying the same look of concern as Mikasa.

Using all her strength to hoist herself up into a sitting position, Sasha said in a hoarse tone "I'm fine guys. Stop worrying, I just-"  
She broke off into another desperate coughing fit. To the brunette's surprise, Mikasa had knelt down and was rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort her. After the fit had seised Mikasa placed her hand upon Sasha's forehead, first moving the hair which was still stuck to it. It was hot to the touch and Mikasa rapidly redrew her hand.  
"Sasha you're burning up!" Mikasa's voice couldn't mask her worry or concern."Your not training today, I'll tell Shadis myself, and no I'm not budging on this" With this statement Mikasa walked towards the door and left without saying a word more.

Sitting on the edge of Sasha's bed, Christa rubbed the sick girl's leg in an attempt to comfort her somewhat. Sasha gave you a look of gratitude before her face contorted and she sneezed twice into her cupped hands.

Christa sighed "Bless you, would you like some tissues? Your nose is running a bit." 

Sasha's face burned red from embarrassment. She brought her hand up to her face and kept it there until she was passed a tissue. Wiping her nose, Sasha spoke up "T-thanks Christa. I guess I'm not feeling 100% well after all." 

"No kidding, Now I need to go wake up Ymir before she sleeps through the entire day. I hope you feel better later" replied Christa, before walking over to the opposite side of the bunk to wake Ymir. They  
quickly both got ready and left together.

Sasha was now left alone in the bunk, She rubbed her temples in an attempt to soothe her pain. 'Why did I have to go and get sick, I look so weak!' she thought to herself before breaking off into another coughing fit.

_______________________________

A little while later, Sasha was checked over by a nurse and just like her peers suspected, she had a bad cold and was ordered to stay in bed for a couple of days until her fever went down.

The day went on mildly uneventfully, she spent the day sniffling and shivering, unable to take long naps due to her coughing fits. Feeling tired again she closed her eyes and tried to sleep again feeling her eyes grow heavy and weak.

______________________________

A few hours later she was woken up with a gentle shake from Mikasa. Her voice was comforting to hear after a day of silence. "How are you feeling?" She questioned the sick girl.

"Lousy." croaked Sasha sniffling wetly, before breaking off into a coughing fit "I can't breath out of my nose and my throat feels funny."

"I'm sorry" Mikasa's reply was genuine and took Sasha by surprise. "You really don't look well, can I do anything?" Sasha had begun to lift herself up into a sitting position before Mikasa reprimanded her and told her to stay laying down. "Can I have some water maybe?- Sasha broke into a quick sneezing fit. "and some tissues if it's not too much trouble."  
Mikasa rushed out and retrieved what the girl asked for.  
"Thanks" Sasha sniffled

"No problem, we're friends, right? I'm here for you" Mikasa smiled


End file.
